


Sei il centro del mio mondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla coppia PanxTrunks scritta sulla canzone: 'Al centro del mio mondo' di Paolo Meneguzzi.





	Sei il centro del mio mondo

Sei il centro del mio mondo

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/17600000/Larsa-and-Vayne-final-fantasy-17611513-900-862.jpg.

Cap.1 Intorno al falò

_ Guarda, io sono quello che, ieri, feriva i sogni tuoi _

Marron allungò le mani verso le fiamme del falò.

“Non mi aspettavo che i nostri genitori si sarebbero decisi per un campeggio” disse.

Goten ravvivò il fuoco.

“Sono dei mezzi selvaggi anche loro” ribatté.

Marron abbassò lo sguardo, guardando la piccola Bra si era addormentata. La coprì con la propria giacca.

Trunks si sedette accanto a Marron.

“Vado a cercare altra legna” disse il giovane Ub, alle loro spalle.

Trunks baciò Marron, che ricambiò con gli occhi chiusi.

Pan li guardò, seminascosta dietro un albero, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

< Ogni volta che li guardo, lui ferisce ogni mio sogno senza pietà. Non sarà mai mio > pensò.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

What if.

Cap.2 Errore imperdonabile

_ Schiavo di questi errori miei _

_ Il raggio di energia trapassò da parte a parte Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan cadde in ginocchio. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue rosso-nerastro. _

_ “ _ Noooo _!” sbraitò Trunks. Atterrò e si mise a correre verso il padre._

_ L’avversario scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere. _

_ “Papà” gemette Trunks, abbracciando il genitore. _

_ “Oh, mi dispiace. Se non mi avessi mancato, prima, forse sarei morto, ma hai fatto un errore piuttosto grossolano” disse il nemico con tono derisorio. _

Trunks sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto, ansimando. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e si nascose il volto tra le mani.

Pan lo abbracciò.

< Sono schiavo, dei miei errori > pensò Trunks, tremando.

[109].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: gatto nero in una busta di plastica.

Cap.3 Lo sbaglio del gatto

_ Ora che maledico me _

Pan osservò il gattino nero rotolarsi sulla busta bianca, dare una serie di colpetti con la zampa. Lo vide infilarsi dentro la busta di plastica, iniziare a camminare in tondo, miagolando e piangendo.

La ragazza sospirò.

< Mi ricorda la mia situazione. Mi sono illusa pensando di poter stare con Trunks, di ignorare la nostra differenza di età.

Ed invece eccomi qui, ora, che mi maledico per il cuore spezzato. Un po’ come te che per divertimento sei entrato nella busta e ora non riesci a uscirne > pensò.

Si alzò e liberò il micetto, che miagolò, facendole le fusa.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: 2 \- poesia, angst: vetri rotti, rotto dentro.

Cap.4 Spezzato dentro

_ Ora che lei non eri tu _

Trunks diede un pugno al vetro e lo mandò in frantumi, i pezzi di vetro si conficcarono nella sua carne e il sangue gli macchiò la pelle chiara. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, venendo scosso da tremiti.

“Cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò Pan.

Trunks abbassò le braccia e singhiozzò.

“Sono come questi vetri, rotto dentro” rispose.

“Marron ti ha lasciato?” domandò Pan.

Trunks negò con il capo.

“L’ho lasciata io. Mi sono reso conto del mio errore, che lei non era la donna che amava e l’ho fatta soffrire fino a questo momento…”. Raggiunse la giovane. “Lei non eri tu” ammise.

Pan lo abbracciò.

[106].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: KNIGHT OF SWORDS_ Cavaliere di Spade: Diretto, senza mezzi termini, carismatico, impaziente/impazienza, intelligenza, capace di portare i pensieri in azioni, agire ha la priorità, ma sempre con coscienza, fretta, durezza, freddezza, sapere di avere ragione ed eliminare opinioni considerate sbagliate con rapidità e scocciato da essere.  
  


Cap.5 Il carisma di Trunks

_ Dimmi che un cielo ancora c’è, per noi _

Pan arrossì e guardò il viso di Trunks, illuminato dalla luce del sole. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano e la pelle chiara del suo viso era incorniciata dai capelli color glicine.

Il battito cardiaco della ragazza divenne accelerato e le sue gote si arrossarono.

< È sempre così freddo e carismatico > pensò Pan.

“Lo so che ogni azione ha delle conseguenze. Ti ho sempre trattato da bambina, in te non vedevo altro che la figlia di Gohan, la nipotina di Goten. Puoi perdonarmi? 

Ti amo e voglio sapere se c’è ancora un cielo, una possibilità, per noi” disse Trunks.

“C-certo” rispose Pan, sorridendogli.

[104].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: TWO OF WANDS_ Due di Bastoni: Piani, pianificare, progettare, obbiettivi/traguardo, pianificare nuove idee (forse qualcuno di voi ha in mente qualcosa e, se state leggendo questo, iniziare a lavorarci non è una cattiva idea), chaos, mancanza di direzione (da sistemare con la famosa pianificazione), struttura, logica, fissare obbiettivi per sé stessi/personali (e raggiungibili).

  
  


Cap.6 Promesse avventate

_ Non andar via _

Trunks si piegò in avanti, vedendo che la bambina porgeva le manine verso di lui. Sorrise e la prese in braccio, Pan gli avvolse il collo con le braccine.

“Che facevi? Cercavi di volare?” domandò Trunks.

“Io so volare” rispose la piccola, scalciando.

“Chiedo scusa, allora. Mi dica, cosa stava progettando, allora?” domandò Trunks.

Pan batté un paio di volte le palpebre, le sue iridi color inchiostro brillarono.

“Da grande ci sposiamo?” domandò.

Trunks ridacchiò.

“Non credi di essere un po’ piccola?” chiese.

“Ti _preeeeegooo_. Non andare via” supplicò la piccola.

Trunks scosse il capo.

“Allora va bene, quando cresci ci sposiamo”. Scherzò.

[103].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: Propongo di creare qualcosa da questa frase (presa dal un libro di Mary Higgins Clark): "Le tue preghiere sono state esaudite, Regina. Da questo momento sarai solo mia." Regina non è necessario sia il nome della persona, può essere un soprannome, o lo si può anche ignorare e fare finta che quella parola non ci sia xD

AU.  
  


Cap.7 La regina dei saiyan

_ Io sono qui _

Pan dimenò la coda e si grattò la spalla, avanzò lungo la sala del trono. I suoi stivaletti candidi affondavano nel tappeto rosso, con dei rumori ovattati.

Il sovrano piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli color glicine.

“Pan” disse.

La giovane alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“È vero, ora sei il principe dei saiyan” disse con voce tremante.

Trunks si alzò in piedi e le afferrò la mano.

“Tu sei la mia regina” rispose.

Pan l’abbracciò.

“Mi vuoi ancora, anche se sono mezzosangue?” domandò.

“Io sono qui, mia sposa.

Le tue preghiere sono state esaudite, _regina_. Da questo momento sarai solo mia” rispose Trunks.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: SEVEN OF SWORDS_ Sette di Spade: diplomazia, tatto, disonestà, doppio gioco, duplicità, segreti, motivazioni nascoste, essere "sneaky", tentativo di levarsi da una situazione o di non essere incolpato per qualcosa che è totalmente colpa tua, evitare le responsabilità e doveri (argh! Le carte sanno che dovevo pubblicare tre settimane fa e mi stanno anche punzecchiando a riguardo oltreché fare da prompt... XD), infedeltà, tradimento (relazioni), azzardare, prendersi meriti degli altri, parlare alle spalle.

  
  


Cap.8 Lolicon

_ Nei giorni miei la vita ancora e sempre sei _

Marron osservò Trunks baciare Pan e strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare.

< Tu eri mio! Nei giorni miei, la vita ancora e sempre sei, e sarai > pensò. Vide Trunks allontanarsi e raggiunse Pan.

“Oh, non sapevo che steste insieme” disse gentilmente.

Pan si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Marron, che bello vederti! Sì, io e Trunks stiamo insieme da un po’” ammise.

“Beh, gli sono sempre piaciute le loli. Però, da che mi ricordo, quando stavamo insieme, non era per niente fedele” disse Marron con tono garbato.

Pan impallidì.

“ _Loli_?” chiese.

“Penso sia nella natura dei saiyan essere pedofili” spiegò atona Marron.

[107].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: FIVE OF WANDS_ Cinque di Bastoni: disaccordo, competizione, litigio, tensione, conflitti, rivalità, lotta per essere dominante, rivalità, battaglie evitabili con un temperamento meno acceso (se si dice così) ed un comportamento più maturo e dignitoso (se avete un protagonista infantile e testa calda è jackpot quindi XD), sentirsi divisi tra diverse possibilità, cambiamento da accettare, sabotaggio. 

  
  


Cap.9 Fragolina

_ La sola verità _

Pan allungò la mano per prendere una fragolina dalla ciotolina sul tavolo, Trunks scattò e la prese.

Pan assottigliò gli occhi e cercò di togliergliela, Trunks schivò, Pan si alzò in piedi ed iniziò a saltellare, cercando di sfilargliela dalle mani da più parti.

“La voglio io!” gridò.

Trunks scoppiò a ridere e gliela ondeggiò davanti, schivando gli assalti della giovane.

“La vuoi davvero?” domandò. Se la mise in bocca, tenendola con i denti e si sporse.

Pan gliela addentò dalla bocca, sfiorando le labbra di lui con le proprie.

Trunks la strinse a sé.

< Sei la mia sola verità, piccola combattente > pensò.

[105].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Scritta con il prompt di Il prompt del lunedì della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt: THE CHARIOT_ Il Carro: bilanciamento, autocontrollo (probabilmente messo alla prova), destreggiarsi tra più cose con maestria, essere " incastrato" tra due parti, collaborazione che se assente porta alla disfatta o ad un cessare dei progressi, emozioni vs logica/intelletto, bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro vs amore per il rischio, dualità (si, anche qui), ragioni o personalità diverse verso uno stesso fine, lavoro di squadra. 

  
  


Cap.10 Pianificare

_ Vivo per te _

“Dobbiamo collaborare se vogliamo uscirne vivi” disse Trunks.

Pan annuì, si voltò e guardò Goku, addormentato rannicchiato su un sedile della navicella.

“Penso che mio nonno non sia fatto per i piani” ammise.

Trunks sospirò, massaggiandosi il collo.

“A lui non avrei chiesto. L’ultima volta mi ha obbligato a vestirmi da donna e non siamo nemmeno riusciti ad evitare i rischi maggiori” spiegò.

< Non che mi dispiaccia mettermi alla prova, il mio sangue saiyan lo richiede ogni tanto, ma mio padre mi ha insegnato che viviamo anche per le persone che amiamo…> pensò. Guardò Pan. <… e quindi io per te, Pan, un giorno te lo dirò >.

[109].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
  


Cap.11 Più ti avvicini alla luce, più grande diventa la tua ombra

_ Amo per te _

Trunks si sedette sotto un albero e guardò suo padre raggiungerlo, volse il capo, stringendo le labbra.

“ _Tsk_. Vieni dentro, tua madre è preoccupata” ordinò al principe dei saiyan.

“Ora vengo” rispose rauco il giovane.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa e si piegò in avanti. Tirò un pugno al tronco dell’albero, facendo rabbrividire al giovane.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese secco l’uomo.

“Niente. Solo, tutti sono felici quando trovano la persona della loro vita, quella _per cui amano_. Io, invece, sembro a lutto” rispose Trunks.

“Più ti avvicini alla luce, più grande diventa la tua ombra. Scopri solo l’oscurità del cuore saiyan.

È normale, si risolve andando a mangiare” disse atono Vegeta.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
  


Cap.12 Fremendo per te

_ Tremo per te _

Pan sfogliò il libro con una mano, con l’altra mano si portò una mela alla bocca e la addentò, masticò rumorosamente e ingoiò, le sue labbra si sporcarono di polpa.

“Apollon è un angelo caduto dedito all’astio tra i popoli. Dopo la caduta ha preso la forma di una cavalletta gigante con le corna bovine” lesse.

Trunks si sedette alle sue spalle e le baciò il collo, facendola rabbrividire.

“Mi ricorda il mostro di cui parla sempre Gohan: Cell” rispose. Le sollevò la maglietta e le accarezzò il fianco.

“Così mi distrai dallo studio” si lamentò Pan.

< Perché per te tremo, amore mio > pensò.

[106].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
  


Cap.13 Gaffe

_ Perché ti sento _

“Ho fatto una gaffe bella e buona, oggi, sul palco. Mi sono messo a decantare le incredibili capacità del nuovo prodotto e questo ha iniziato a dare un sacco di problemi” gemette Trunks. Si stese sul letto e sospirò.

Pan gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e gli baciò il collo.

“Non sono d’accordo. L’hai aggiustato davanti a tutti e hai dimostrato quanto valeva. I piccoli incidenti capitano” lo rassicurò.

Trunks la accarezzò e la baciò.

“Riesco ad affrontare tutte le difficoltà della mia vita perché so che sei al mio fianco, ti sento sempre accanto a me, amore” sussurrò.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
  


Cap.14 Cuscino

_ Al centro del mio mondo _

Pan saltellò sul posto, ridacchiava e le sue gote erano rosate.

Trunks alzò lo sguardo dalle proprie carte e vide la giovane saltellare sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Tesoro, cosa c’è?” le domandò.

Pan ondeggiò avanti e indietro, teneva le mani dietro la schiena.

“Ho una sorpresa per te” disse

Trunks inarcò un sopracciglio, si tolse gli occhiali e li più. Si alzò in piedi, superò la propria scrivania e la raggiunse.

Pan gli porse un cuscino lilla con la forma di un cuore.

“Per il tuo mal di schiena e per dimostrarti che sei sempre ‘al centro del mio mondo’” spiegò.

Trunks la baciò.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

What if.  
  


Cap.15 Lacrime d’angoscia

_ Guarda, io piango come te _

Trunks sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere, la luce del fuoco del camino si rifletteva nel liquido rosso rubino.

Trunks singhiozzò, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle.

Vegeta raggiunse il proprio figlio e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.

“ _Umphf_. Puoi dirmi che diamine c’è” disse atono.

Trunks abbassò il capo.

“Ti devo sembrare un debole” mormorò.

“ _Tsk_ , dipende dal motivo. Ho pianto anche io come te, per motivazioni cruciali” rispose gelido il principe dei saiyan.

“Pan rischia di perdere il bambino” ammise Trunks, svuotando il bicchiere.

“Troveremo una soluzione, te lo prometto sul mio onore” giurò Vegeta con tono solenne.

[101].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: Animale.

AU.  
  


Cap.16 La dolcezza del mercenario

_ Ora che ho freddo _

Trunks si guardò allo specchio. Rabbrividì, accarezzandosi il pesante collare metallico che indossava. Dimenò la coda color glicine e indietreggiò, voltandosi. Sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo Pan seduta sul suo letto.

“C-cosa ci fai… qui?” domandò.

Pan si passò le mani sulla stoffa di seta del proprio kimono e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Non riesco a stare lontana da te”. Fu scossa da una serie tremiti e gemette, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

“Hai freddo? Non sei abituata allo spazio” disse Trunks, coprendola con il lenzuolo del letto.

“Come puoi considerarti un animale, quando sei così premuroso?” chiese Pan.

“Sono un mercenario” rispose Trunks.

[106].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: Torneo.

  
  


Cap.17 Primo torneo

_ E sento che tutto ha un senso se ci sei. _

Trunks afferrò la mano della bambina, stretta a pugno, e la sollevò. Pan ridacchiò e riatterrò davanti all’avversario svenuto ai suoi piedi.

“Sei riuscita a vincere il torneo! Sei incredibile” si complimentò il giovane.

Pan arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Davvero?” chiese.

“Certo” disse Trunks e le scompigliò i capelli mori.

< Quando ci sei tu… sento qualcosa di strano. È come quando capisco il senso dei problemi della maestra > pensò la piccola. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mettendo le manine dietro la schiena.

“Andiamo, ti riporto da tuo padre” le disse Trunks con tono gentile.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: Mummie radiattive.  
  


Cap.18 Momenti semplici

_ Se ci sei. _

Pan guardò la locandina, ritraeva una serie di mummie che trasudavano una sostanza verde luminescente.

“Fanno un film su delle mummie mutanti. Ed io che pensavo che con Great Saiyaman contro La bimba bionica avessimo toccato il fondo della cinematografia” si lamentò.

Trunks le mise una mano sulla spalla e le porse un gelato.

“Wow, grazie” disse la giovane, prendendolo in mano. Il suo ventre rigonfio si mosse al suo movimento ed iniziò a leccare avidamente il gelato.

“Beh, almeno danno un sacco di lavoro alle persone. Anche tuo padre fa la comparsa” disse. 

< Se ci sei tu, anche le cose semplici sembrano speciali > pensò, guardandola.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: Droga.

Leggero What if.  
  


Cap.19 Baby

_ Quando si tocca il fondo, sai. _

Trunks era scosso da tremiti, i suoi occhi erano incavati e cerchiati da occhiaie violacee.

Pan lo avvolse con una coperta.

“Va tutto bene” disse gentilmente.

Trunks si piegò in avanti e tossì un paio di volte, si premette le mani sulle tempie.

“D-Da quando Baby… è entrato nel mio corpo… mi sento così male. Come se fosse una specie di droga e io fossi in crisi d’astinenza” gemette. Sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano vitree.

“Troveremo una soluzione” mormorò Pan.

< Pensavo che toccando il fondo mi sarei sentito lontano da lei, ed invece, ora la sento più vicina che mai > pensò Trunks, annuendo.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: Assassinio.

Leggero What if.  
  


Cap.20 Rischio di morte

_ Niente può fare male più. _

Baby-Gohan afferrò Pan per la gola e strinse, la ragazza boccheggiò e sgranò gli occhi. Dimenò le gambe e cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta del genitore, strinse gli occhi e fu scossa da tremiti.

“Se pensi che qualcuno verrà a salvarti, ti sbagli. Sono tutti dalla ‘nostra parte’: Vegeta, Goten, Trunks…” enumerò Baby-Gohan.

Pan lasciò ricadere le braccia e smise di dimenarsi.

< Perché lottare se ormai ho perso Trunks? Anche morire non mi può più fare male, se il mio cuore va a pezzi e smette di provare emozioni > pensò.

Baby-Gohan fu raggiunto da un’onda di Goku e perse la presa sulla ragazzina.

[105].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: Grande segreto.

Leggero What if.  
  


Cap.21 Nella navicella

_ Dimmi che un giorno capirai. _

Goku incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, sporse il labbro inferiore, piegando il capo. Si affacciò e guardò dentro la stanza. 

La luce delle stelle che filtrava dagli oblò illuminava i due giovani ritti davanti alla brandina. 

Trunks accarezzò la guancia di Pan e scese, fino a sfiorarle le labbra.

“Un giorno anche i nostri genitori capiranno. Devi solo aspettare di crescere un altro po’, dopo accetteranno il nostro amore” disse.

Pan arrossì e gli sorrise, baciandogli il dito.

“Sì e a quel punto potremo svelare il nostro grande segreto” sussurrò.

Goku si allontanò.

< Sono occupati, meglio, non si accorgeranno che sono andato a svuotare il frigo > pensò.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Prompt: Mago.  
  
  


Cap.22  _No Mirai_

_ Tu… _

Trunks guardò il proprio riflesso allo specchio e corrugò la fronte, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

< Più passano gli anni, più assomiglio al me stesso del futuro. Siamo uguali, ma diversi. Questo non mi consola, perché mi sembra di essere una sua pallida imitazione > pensò. Si tolse gli occhiali dalla tasca e li infilò.

“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiese Pan, raggiungendolo.

“Hai mai l’impressione che un mago ti abbia rubato la tua identità per darla a un altro? Rendendoti qualcuno che non sei?” domandò.

“Tu sei tu, unico e speciale. Nessun’altro sarà mai come te, ti amo” disse Pan.

[102].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
  
  


Cap.23 Non più una bambina

_ Giuro io sono un altro ormai. _

Trunks avvampò guardando il corpo della giovane, intenta a colpire con raffiche di pugni e calci il sacco da box davanti a lei.

La luce filtrava dalla porta socchiusa alle loro spalle, illuminando la penombra della palestra.

“Posso disturbarti?” domandò il giovane.

Pan si voltò, i suoi lunghi capelli mori erano raccolti in uno chignon.

Trunks avvampò, vedendo le forme del seno della giovane attraverso la maglietta candida sudata.

“S-sei diversa… cresciuta…” mormorò.

“Te l’avevo detto che rispetto alla bambina che è venuta con te nel viaggio nello spazio, ormai ero un’altra.

Preferivi prima?” domandò Pan.

“V-va bene così” esalò Trunks.

[101].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
Prompt: pesce parlante.

Cap.24 Lontananza

_ Ti aspetterò ogni momento. _

Trunks si affacciò, premendo lo sterno contro la staccionata di legno rossastro, guardando i pesci nel laghetto.

“Quando eravamo piccoli, venivamo sempre qui. Te lo ricordo?” gli domandò Goten.

Trunks annuì.

< Pan, io ti aspetterò ogni momento. Lo so che sei via solo per studio, ma sto impazzendo a stare separato da me. Mi manchi! > pensò.

“Pensavamo che nel laghetto vivesse un pesce parlante capace di esaudire i desideri.

So che ora sei grande e non ci credi più, ma perché non provi a chiedergli di rivedere presto mia nipote? Non posso vederti ancora così depresso, amico mio” propose Goten.

Trunks gli sorrise.

[105].

Scritta sentendo: Al centro del mio mondo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Cap.25 Richiesta di matrimonio

_ Del mio mondo. _

“Pan, tu sei il centro del mio mondo. Senza di te, non potrei più vivere” disse Trunks. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli color glicine.

Pan si tolse una ciocca di capelli mori da davanti al viso e gli sorrise.

“Tu, per me, lo sei sempre stato” ammise.

Trunks s’inginocchiò e le infilò un anellino d’oro bianco.

Pan sgranò gli occhi e si nascose la bocca con l’altra mano.

I pantaloni di Trunks si sporcarono di terra e alcuni fili d’erba aderirono all’altezza delle sue ginocchia.

“Vuoi sposarmi?” domandò Trunks.

“Sì! Certo che lo voglio!” gridò Pan, saltellando sul posto.

[100].


End file.
